Life in a Twisted Circle
by cdude1500
Summary: NaruXHinata. Lemon rated MA: Naruto and Hinata are sent on a deadly mission will they come back alive? Complete
1. Chapter 1 The Test of Ages

Life in the twisted circle

Rated MA: if you can't figure out why then you shouldn't be reading these stories like these

Chapter 1 The Test of Ages

An alarm woke a sleepy Naruto one night late in fall. As Naruto awoke e realized the reason for the alarm. The village was under attack. Naruto leaped out of bed and dressed quickly, he grabbed his kuni and disappeared out to where he would meet his team ad leader, Kakashi. Kakashi appeared followed shortly by Saske and Sakura. Before Naruto had a chance to speak Kakashi was issuing orders.

"We're being invaded by snow, here are your orders; Saske, Sakura, you two are to protect the school and all its occupants. Naruto you and I are to help protect the Hokage."

Within seconds the group had disappeared and reappeared at there assigned posts. Suddenly the alarms stopped. Naruto looked up in surprise.

Naruto lowered his kuni and turned toward Kakashi. "Is the attack over?"

Kakashi listened hard, hoping to hear a small sliver of an alarm but it never came. "Naruto you idiot never lower your kuni, besides the attack isn't over, snow has just made it to the tower."

As Kakashi turned toward Naruto an explosion rocked the building and the door flew inward slamming Kakashi against a wall. Naruto was now the only one between snow and the Hokage.

"Move aside peewee and we won't hurt you."

"Or I could kill you and turn your carcasses into a hat."

The snow Nins laughed. Being threatened by someone so small was like a fly threatening the spider. The Nins rushed Naruto kunis and shirkens posed for the kill. Naruto saw them and began hand seal after hand seal. The snow Nins believing Naruto was bluffing continued their charge. This is what Naruto had hoped on. As the Nins reached Naruto he disappeared and the snow Nins looked around confused. Suddenly as though they appeared out of thin air hundreds of kuni slaughtered the snow Nin.

"Wow that was easy." Naruto walked slowly out of the shadows looking around to be sure that no more Nins where alive.

"Don't be so sure." A Nin with a headband baring the snow insignia walked slowly through the splintered door. "If it was that easy, then we wouldn't really be ninjas would we?"

"No, not really."

Naruto quickly began doing hand signs again. In an instant hundreds of Narutos appeared.

"But, I think this qualifies as easy."

All the Narutos charged and were quickly and skillfully beaten back. They slowly one by one disappeared leaving the real one in his tattered orange jumper.

"Maybe not so easy"

Naruto did a number of more hand seals and the snow Nin charged. Naruto smirked, disappeared and reappeared behind the surprised Nin.

"Got ya"

Naruto made an attempt to stab the Nin but the Nin forced Naruto to the ground and put a kuni to the back of his neck.

"To slow."

Naruto struggled to free himself but only managed to cut a piece out of his neck.

"Let me go!"

Naruto struggled some more then suddenly, as though it was never there, the kuni on his neck disappeared. Naruto quickly got to his feet expecting to repel another attack but the attack ever came. Te snow Nin only stood there smiling. Naruto prepared another charge but a familiar voice broke the violent silence.

"Naruto stand down." The Hokage walked out of the office he had worked so hard to protect. "Naruto this was a test. Kakashi take off your ginjutsu." Kakashi glowed a light blue and the snow Nin slowly turned into Kakashi's smirking form. "This test was to see whether or not you where ready for a mission."

"You knew about this and you didn't tell me?" Naruto glared at Kakashi.

"It's a A ranked mission so shut up and pay attention"

"So Naruto, you and Hinata will be sent deep into sand territory. Your mission will be to…….take out the sand Hokage!"

"WHAT!!! How can two chunnan ninjas take out a Hokage?"

"Simple, by beating him again"

"Again?"

"Yes, approximately one month ago the Hokage of sand died, gaara replaced him. Therefore you can and will beat him again." The Hokage motioned to an anub standing in his doorway. Hinata walked out towards Naruto. "Did you hear your mission?"

"Y-yes, H-Hokage."

"Good you leave tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2 A Love of Danger

Chapter 2 A Love……of Danger

Naruto awoke the next morning to see Kakashi's face.

"Ahhh! What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto quickly covered his body from the penetrating gaze of his teacher.

"I'm getting you up for your mission. Wouldn't want to keep Hinata waiting now would we?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at these last words.

"Shut up and get out" Naruto rose to get dressed shedding his pjs for a black shirt and pants. Naruto walked back over to his bed where Kakashi was standing dumbfounded. He grabbed him by the ear and dragged hi out the door in the direction of the hokage's office. When Naruto got there Hinata as already there dressed in a black shirt and black pants also.

"Good morning Hinata" Naruto waved to a blushing Hinata.

"Ggood m-morning N-Naruto" Hinata blushed and shied into a corner to wait for Hokage.

When Hokage showed up Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, and Hokage entered the Hokages office to prepare for the pending trip.

"You will attack during their annual festival when their Hokage is most vulnerable. This festival starts at dusk and ends at dawn so you have a very small window of opportunity." The Hokage sighed. "if you do not kill the Hokage, don't come back to the village."

"What?!" Naruto stood up "you cant expect us to do such a hard mission and complete it did you? I mean I've beaten Gaara before but…." Naruto looked at Hinata "if we fail, what about her family, I have none so it wouldn't matter to me, but she has lots."

"I-is there a-another w-way?" Hinata asked, she hated her family and nothing would give her greater honor then die next to the boy she wanted to marry.

"No Naruto, there is no other way." The Hokage stood up and left leaving only Hinata Naruto and Kakashi.

"Hinata, if you want to opt out….I wont blame you." Naruto said as she and he left the hokage's office.

"N-No N-Naruto I will stay with you." Hinata smiled and moved closer to Naruto. Their lives depended on each others skill as a ninja. So, they will either survive together or die together.

"Kakashi, how long do we have before the festival?" Naruto walked towards the ramen shop for lunch. He turned toward Kakashi "I mean we need more training if we are supposed to not only defeat, but kill a Hokage such as gaara."

"Three months, and you don't have time for training. It takes exactly 3 months to get to the village of sand. You must leave tonight."

Naruto looked at Kakashi with wide eyes. To defeat a great ninja with no training and only two skilled ninjas was suicide.

Naruto finished his ramen and pushed the bowl aside. He slowly stood up and watched as Hinata followed suit. Kakashi appeared out side the door holding two bags.

"I spoke to your family" Kakashi said motioning at Hinata. "they gave me all the stuff you would need and then some for this mission." Kakashi began searching through Hinata's bag, scoffed and handed it to her. "I packed you a bag too, Naruto. I only gave you the things you would desperately need in the months ahead." Kakashi tossed it at Naruto and stuck out his hand. "good luck Naruto, and Hinata. If you succeed then you will both be heroes to this village, if you fail we won't see you again so it won't matter."

Kakashi disappeared in a flash of chakra. "well, Hinata, we might as well get going."

"O-ok"

Naruto and Hinata picked up their respective bags and been walking towards the gate facing sand. "So…..Hinata tell me about your self"


	3. Chapter 3 Is He Really that Dumb

i need you guys to tell me what you think! my opinion is important tme but yours is too!!!

so begins chapter 3

Chapter 3 Is He Really That Dumb.

As Naruto and Hinata walked through the forest between Leaf and sand village the two and learned a lot about each other. Hinata, Naruto discovered, liked fruit and looking at the stars. Hinata on the other hand learned nothing. Hinata, Naruto also discovered, had been in every single class he had been in since before ninja school.

"Naruto? Can we stop soon, my feet hurt." Hinata grabbed Narutos arm and pulled him towards a fallen log.

"Ok. It's getting dark out anyway. We should stop for the night."

Naruto set his pack down and started piling up wood. Hinata watched him with tired eyes, and once he was finished piling wood her hands automatically flashed a few hand seals and the wood caught fire.

"You know, we shouldn't use chakra, we may get ambushed by an anub team if we aren't careful."

Hinata sighed and pushed some shirkens towards Naruto. "Catch something to eat please."

Naruto mumbled something along the lines of 'you were better as a quiet person'. Naruto ran quickly into the forest leaving Hinata to her own thoughts.

Her thoughts reflected back to earlier that morning when she asked Naruto about what the last thing he wanted to do before he died was.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto?"_

"_huh?"_

"_if we fail this mission we may die…so I wanted to now what the last thing you wanted to do before you died was."_

_Naruto thought a little while and then speaking as though t was obvious said, "I would have liked to go out with Sakura." _

_Naruto looked at Hinata and saw her expression change. Though he thought nothing about it Hinata's look was of pure hate._

_End Flashback_

A few moments later Hinata screamed as Naruto came up from behind sporting a wild boar.

"Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on…." Narutos last word was swallowed in the echoing of a smack.

"Don't do that again." Hinata stormed over to the fire grabbing the pig out of Narutos hand. She quickly assembled a spit and stuck the pig over the fire.

When the pig was fully cooked Naruto sat on one side of the fire and Hinata on the other. Both grabbed pieces of the boar and began eating. The silence remained unbroken until Naruto got the courage to speak.

"Hey, Hinata, why are you mad at me?" Naruto looked through the fire at what looked like the angel of death.

"Why am I mad at you?" Hinata seemed to double in size. "I'm mad at you because we are on a live or die mission and you don't know anything!"

"I know a lot, but I don't know why you are mad at me." Naruto shrank trying to use the fire as a shield. "Please tell me what is wrong with you?"

"Figure it out yourself."

Hinata got up grabbed her pack and slid into her sleeping bag. Naruto soon did the same choosing a spot next to Hinata. Soon they both where asleep, one next to the other, Naruto snoring heavily and breathing hot breath against the back of her neck.

Later that night Hinata woke up shivering. She got up quietly and slipped into Narutos sleeping bag to huddle against his warmth. As her shoulder rubbed on his chest he stirred but went back to sleep followed by Hinata.

Naruto woke up the next day feeling a warm body lying next to him. His first impulse was to attack, but that impulse gave way to curiosity. He slowly slid his hands around what he believed was the persons waist, and then slowly slid his hands up its stomach only to discover that the figure was a girl. At this point he opened hi eyes to discover that this mysterious girl was his partner Hinata.

"Oh my god!" Naruto jumped out of his sleeping bag waking up Hinata who promptly remembered the events of the night. Naruto was, on the other hand, clueless. "I'm sorry Hinata I didn't mean it!"

"Naruto, shut up." Hinata gave him a look of pure disdain. "I was cold so I got up and slipped into your bag for warmth."

"Oh, ok." Naruto, looking relieved, headed towards the fire to make breakfast. "I thought I did something."

"Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad if you did." Hinata shot a glare at Naruto who was trying to figure out which ramen he would eat.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

"But I haven't eaten yet!"

"Naruto!" _smack_

"Oww….I'm going, geez" _smack_


	4. Chapter 4 Intelligence at its Peak

here my friends and readers is chapter 4. since the weekend is over...i cant right as fast as i have been writing.

so...an comments or criticism go ahead and tell me

ohh...i now know the leader of san is called a kazekage. thank you to those who pmed and tol me this info. i owe you all one.

Enjoy :-P

Chapter 4 Intelligence at its Peak.

As their trip continued on Naruto and Hinata moved closer and closer to sand and Hinata became closer and closer to Naruto. Everyday the group would walk and talk and Naruto would become a little less stupid.

"Naruto…" Hinata walked towards the end forest. Finding a rock she sat down to rifle through her pack.

"….." Naruto was deep in thought. A few moments before Hinata had said something that he had never thought of before.

_Flashback_

"_Naruto…remember when I was mad at you before?"_

"_Yes…I still didn't figure out why." Naruto tuned toward Hinata puzzled._

"_Do you want to know why?" Hinata sat on the ground_

"_Yes please." He sat down next to her placing his hand on her thigh._

"_Well, remember how on the first few days o the trip I asked you what the last thing you wanted to do before you die was."_

"_Yes, and I said I wanted to go out with Sakura."_

"_That's the reason why I was mad at you."_

_End Flashback_

"Hey, Hinata?" Naruto walked out of the cover of the forest and sat down on a patch of grass. "Why exactly are you mad at me? I know it has something to d with Sakura."

"Well….what did Sakura say when you asked her out a few hundred times? And when you're near her how does she act?"

"Yeah but……" _smack_

"I'm not finished…." Hinata found what she the soap in her back pack and stood up. "When the teachers asked for volunteers for this mission…Sakura did volunteer, but she opted out when she heard that she would be working with you! I found out who would be my partner and I volunteered. Get why I was mad now?!"

Hinata stormed off to take a bath leaving a shocked and dumbfounded Naruto. What Hinata had said really hurt. If what she sad was true then Sakura avoided this mission to stay away from him. If what she said was true, then she accepted a dangerous mission to be with him. This would explain why Hinata was around when he needed someone and not Sakura.

Naruto walked in the direction that Hinata had headed only minutes earlier. He arrived at the stream to see a naked Hinata immersed in water.

"Hinata I get it….I know why you are mad at me. I'm sorry I was so blind." Naruto stood on the bank of the stream looking a Hinata.

"Naruto!!" Hinata made an attempt to cover herself as she made her way to her close at Naruto feet. "what are you talking about?!"

"I know why talking about Sakura angers you."

Naruto pulled her out of the water and starred into her eyes. Her hands dropped to her sides. She was no longer concerned with covering himself.

"I-I…."

"I love you too."

Narutos face inched closer to Hinata's and their lips met in a long awaited silence.


	5. Chapter 5 Love Rediscovered

I thank you guys for reading my story and I would like you to continue. If you have anything to comment or criticize feel free I like the attention no matter how positive or negative it can be.

HERE is where the lemon part comes in. if your parents are looking or you don't like read that kind of stuff then leave immediately! I would rather you not finish this story and read a different one then to read his one and never read one of my stories again.

Chapter 5 Love Rediscovered.

Ever since the faithful day that Naruto discovered Hinata the air of the mission had changed. The pair discovered that being exiled upon their failure wouldn't be so bad.

"Hinata," Naruto rubbed her back slowly choosing his words carefully. "What would happen if we didn't even attempt this mission? I mean I've defeated Gaara before but I had nothing to loose then but now…."

Hinata removed the tear that was forming on Naruto cheek.

"That's so sweet Naruto, but if we don't attempt the mission what would happen if the leaf anub found us? We would have the right to fight them if at least we tried."

Naruto stood and bean pacing around their campsite. Night had fallen and the moon was full and shining like the sun. Naruto stopped and looked at Hinata.

"If we do this I want to do it alone. I want to know that you will be safe and if I'm killed I want you to run. Don't fight just run."

"We will fight and we will win."

"But Hinata!"

"No buts Naruto this is our mission and our battle."

"Please…."

Hinata walked up to Naruto and slipped her lips over his.

"No more talk about this lets go to bed we will be on the outskirts of the village tomorrow."

Naruto allowed Hinata to drag him towards their sleeping bags. After Naruto woke up the first few nights with Hinata huddled up beside him in the cramped bag, he suggested that they combine the two bags and they just start off sleeping together. Hinata was more then ecstatic about the idea, Naruto was more apprehensive. This was due to the fact that Hinata had begun to where less and less clothing each night after the joining of bags. It was now to the point at which the only thing she was wearing was a large shirt, nothing more nothing less. Naruto was afraid that one night he may wake up lacking hands or other body parts.

"Naruto….." Hinata said standing over their makeshift bed.

"Yeah?" Naruto turned to see a stark naked Hinata looking at him with a passion only ever seen in fantasy books.

"Naruto….you know it is our last night before we reach sand and we may not live to see next month." Hinata took a seductive step forward. "I was thinking….well," she slid behind Naruto and placed her chin on his shoulder letting her hands slip to his belt.

"But Hinata are you sure?" Naruto suppressed a shiver of pure pleasure and turned to face a blushing Hinata.

Hinata never answered his question with a verbal answer but rather placed her lips gently over his and pushed him gently towards their bed. As Hinata pushed him down to the bed she gently slid is shirt off running her fingers over his muscles. She slowly licked one of his ear lobes as she started undoing his pants.

As Naruto hit the ground he slid his hands over every curve on her body stopping to admire each one. As Hinata slid her hands to his pants he pushed them off eagerly. He slowly rolled over positioning himself on top of her. Hinata slid her hands up to is shoulders and spread her legs to allow Naruto access. He looked into her eyes looking for permission. Hinata nodded and Naruto thrust himself into her. The pain from the first thrust ebbed as he continued, only to be replaced by pleasure. With one final push Hinata orgasmed followed by Naruto.

Naruto moved beside Hinata as she cuddled up beside him. Naruto turned towards Hinata and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6 Life or Death

Sorry for the long wait. Collage apps. Suck. This is almost the last chapter.

Sorry it took so long

Chapter 6 Life or Death

Naruto and Hinata woke up early the next morning, well before the sun arose. They dressed quietly and huddled around the fire while breakfast cooked.

Naruto looked at Hinata or the first time since the previous night, she looked scared. A deep fear that would be inconspicuous to the untrained eye.

"Hinata-Chan…." Naruto moved next to her, "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared…if we fail we either die or we can't go back." Hinata stared into the fire. "If we fail…..you die…."

Naruto wrapped his hand around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I guess we can't fail then." Naruto stood up and picked up his pack. "Hinata-Chan….Lets skip breakfast, finish this mission, and go home."

Hinata stood up and walked towards Naruto.

"Deal."

Naruto and Hinata ran off towards sand in flurry of chakra.

_Half an hour later_

Naruto and Hinata slowed as they approached the gates of the village. Both of them moved to the unknown, having not been fully briefed, they therefore didn't create a plan.

"Hinata-Chan….I will fight gaara, I want you to keep all other ninja off…ok?"

"Ok…"

"But….if something happens to me…I want you to run..."

"No….I won't run. If you die I will die right there too"

Naruto looked at her face and saw he couldn't change her mind.

"Fine lets start this. Henge!"

Narutos clothes changed to a sand anbu outfit shortly followed by Hinata.

"Hinata-Chan, meet me at the back end of the Kazekages office."

Naruto shot off bounding over buildings. Hinata shot past the gate guards and ran through the streets avoiding the crowds and groups of ninjas gathering for the start of the festival.

The pair arrived at the back entrance to the Kazekages office just as the fireworks announcing the festival began. They both released their henges and Naruto grabbed Hinata and kissed her.

"We can't…no we won't lose!"

"Yes!"

Naruto charge through the front door a shirken hitting every ninja that attacked. He ran up to the Kazekages office and kicked in the door.

"Gaara!!" The kazekage turned.

"I've been waiting for you….sand has known about leafs plot to kill me for sometime."

"Then where are all your ninjas?"

"At the festival. I wanted another chance to fight you after that battle so long ago!"

Naruto was met with an engulfing wall of sand.

"**Sabaku Kyuu!**" Blood gushed forth from the mound of sand but when the sand receded Naruto was no where to be seen.

"Baka! **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan**!" hundreds of Narutos appeared above gaara, all of them fell towards gaara and unleashed a barrage of chakra enforced punches.

Gaara flew through the wall in his office and landed outside the village. Naruto appeared and put a foot to gaaras throat.

"AHHHHH! **Rasengan**!" the sphere dug into gaara. He screamed and the sphere disappeared. A huge gapping hole remained in his chest. As Naruto turned to walk away from a bleeding gaara he was met by an onslaught of sand. Naruto flew into the village wall and slumped over unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7 For the Village and Naruto

Chapter 7 For the Village and…..Naruto

Naruto hit the wall as the whole baring clone disappeared.

"Don't faint now! I want you to see your death."

Narutos vision blurred. The last thing he saw was gaaras final attack.

_Narutos Funeral_

Hinata walked up to the coffin weeping. She laid down a bunch of flowers and stared at his motionless body.

"Why? We cold have beaten him together! If I had seen you leave we would have won."

Hinata walked away from his coffin and the rest of his team walked up and paid their last respects.

As the funeral ended, Hinata walked to the top of Hokage tower and jumped…….

This future would have been true had Hinata not at that very moment intercepted gaaras attack.

"Kaiten!!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Narutos Girlfriend and more importantly your maker!"

Hinata charge gaara using the Juuken fighting styles.

"**Futon: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa!**"

A large cloud of sand hit Hinata forcing her back. She covered her head with her arms. Hinata charged gaara and took a few well aimed swings.

"**Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho.**"

Hinata struck gaara on ever tenketsu in his body. When he willed his sand at her it wouldn't obey his will.

"You're finished. You can no longer us your chakra. I'll give you one minute to prepare your self for death."

Gaara picked up a shirken and threw it at Hinata.

"I don't need my chakra to beat you!"

"**Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho.**"

Gaara hit the ground. His heart stopping.

"You are finished! There isn't any way to come back from this."

Naruto woke up to Hinata and the smell of blood. From what Naruto could see Hinata had defeated gaara. Then Naruto remembered HIS FUNERAL!!

Naruto looked at his body; he was naked lying in a bed, in what looked like his house.

"Hinata-Chan, what happened?"

"I killed him and gave his head to the Hokage."

"But how?"

Hinata told Naruto about how she beat gaara. She spoke of how she had used her bloodline and gave him a chance to run.

"But why did you kill him?"

"To save you! Now……shut up."

Hinata kissed him and pushed him back onto the bed.

_The End_

So……this is the end hope you enjoyed?

PM me for ideas for my next story.


	8. Chapter 8 A secret message

Ok guys you keep telling me this story was horrible, well I hat to say it but…….

I DON'T CARE!!!!

If I cared I would have rewritten it. So stop flaming or I will hunt you down. If you guys think that this story is crap, fine go on to a different story. These characters are mine and mine alone. This includes the way they act and the things they do. So…get a life or 9 of them and stop flaming, if you THINK you can do better, then do so. Other wise top thinking so hard before you hurt yourself.

As to those who enjoyed my story and defend my anti-flaming stance I thank you with much gusto. You are truly good people.

Again no more flaming, cause I don't care. Oh and before I forget those of you who do flame, either do it nicely or pull the stick out of you're a before it becomes permanent.

PLEASE DISREGARD THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T FLAME. IF YOU DO FLAME, EXPECT TO RECEIVE WORSE FLAMES FROM ME, AND/OR EXTREMELY NASTY MESSAGES!!!


End file.
